A Perfect Surprise
by articcat621
Summary: Bog surprises Marianne for Valentine's Day.


A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Dragoon811. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Magic, George Lucas and others do. I'm not making any money from the posting of this one-shot.

* * *

 **A Perfect Surprise**

Marianne closed her eyes, a sense of comfort overcoming her as Bog nuzzled her collarbone. He pressed against her with careful familiarity so that his plated armour would not scrape her skin. "Good morning," he greeted her huskily.

Marianne smiled happily. "Good morning, Bog." She rolled over to him, pleased to find his bright blue eyes staring at her. "Today is Valentine's Day," she murmured.

Bog chuckled. "Aye, so it is." A smile crept onto his face. "Never thought I'd see the day when my kingdom celebrated a day for love."

"Your mother must be ecstatic," Marianne commented in amusement. She was sure that Griselda had made herself busy with preparations.

"Aye." Bog leant forward, tenderly brushing his lips against hers. "I've got something planned for us."

Marianne arched her brow in surprise. "Do you really?"

"Of course," Bog replied. "I'd be a poor lover if I didn't plan something for the holiday."

Her wings fluttered slightly behind her. "Bog," Marianne said gently. "You know I don't need anything like that. I'm happy just to spend time with you."

"I feel the same," Bog admitted, his face growing warm. Marianne found the look to be quite adorable. While Bog had grown more comfortable in his feelings for her, every so often he'd get an embarrassed or unsure look about him. Marianne found it to be endearing. It was touching to know that he loved her so deeply.

"Shall we get up?" Marianne suggested. "I'm quite hungry."

"Whatever my fairy wants," Bog drawled. He watched as Marianne rose from his moss bed, stretching her wings behind her. The sight always left him dazzled.

There was a knock at the door, startling both Marianne and Bog.

"Who is it?" Bog shouted, getting up and flying towards the door with alarming speed. He wrenched opened it angrily as most goblins knew to leave him alone when he was with Marianne. His expression softened when he saw it was his mother.

Griselda beamed when she saw them. "Happy Valentine's Day you two!" She bustled into the room, carrying a tray. "I've brought you both breakfast." She placed the tray on the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Marianne floated towards her. She eyed the tray of food hungrily. "But thank you!" she chirped, reaching out and grasping a berry. She bit into it, hovering.

"Mother," Bog grumbled. "Ye didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to," Griselda explained. "I finally got to redecorate some of the castle." At her words, Bog let out a groan. "It makes me so happy to see the forest filled with love once again." She sighed happily, her hands clasped together. Griselda looked back and forth between Bog and Marianne. "Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy your day of love." Bog scowled at his mother, a waring growl leaving his throat.

"Thank you, Griselda," Marianne told her sincerely as she helped herself to another berry. Once Griselda left, she smiled at Bog, who was relieved his mother had left them alone once more. "Come here."

Bog did as she bade, coming towards her. Selecting a berry himself, he ate it. "I've got to go ensure everything is in place. I'll collect you at sundown."

"Sundown?" Marianne pouted. "What? Am I supposed to spend the day on my own?"

"Yes, sorry," Bog looked sheepish. "I still have my duties to attend to." He kissed Marianne once more, hoping to placate her sadness. "Perhaps Dawn will have something for you both to do?"

Marianne nodded, although she couldn't help but be disappointed. She knew that Bog had duties as a king, and she was grateful that she didn't have many duties as a princess of her own kingdom, but still, she felt dejected. "I'll see you later, then."

"Take care, Marianne." Bog took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly before taking off in flight to his throne room.

* * *

Marianne spent the day with Dawn and Sunny, both of whom spent the entire time giving each other love-struck glances. Marianne was happy that Dawn had finally settled down with someone, especially since that someone was Sunny. Marianne had known that Sunny was in love with Dawn long before the incident with the love potion, and she was pleased that they were officially a couple.

"Almost sunset," Dawn commented happily, giving Marianne a smile. "Boggy should be here soon."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh. "You know he hates it when you call him Boggy."

"Nah, he pretends that he does, but in reality, he loves it," Dawn said. "OH! Look, there he is now. Have fun, Marianne!" Without saying anything else, she swooped down and grasped Sunny. He let out a protest as she picked him up and flew off, leaving Marianne and Bog alone.

"Hello," she greeted Bog as he landed in front of her.

"Marianne," he breathed, his eyes full of love and happiness at the sight of her. "Are you ready for your Valentine's Day surprise?"

"I am," Marianne told him. She had spent the entire day thinking of what Bog possibly could have been planning. "Is it far?"

"Not too far," Bog replied. "If you would follow me?"

"To the ends of the Earth," Marianne replied, smiling. She watched as he blushed before taking off into the air. The sun caused his wings to shimmer and she felt her heart skip a beat. She flapped her wings before taking off in flight after him.

The two flew to a part of the Dark Forest that Marianne had never seen before. They landed on a small spot of moss atop an old decaying tree. There was a blanket of flower petals spread out and what looked to be a picnic basket.

"Woah," Marianne breathed as she took in the view. Every which way she looked, she could see the Dark Forest in its entirety. "Bog, this is incredible," she whispered.

"My father used to take me here," Bog explained, fiddling with his hands. "It's the only place high enough to see the forest completely. I thought it'd be a nice spot to watch the sunset."

Marianne turned to Bog, tears in her eyes.

"We can leave if you don't like it!" Bog said hastily, thinking he had upset her.

"No, Bog," Marianne shook her head. "This is incredible. So sweet." She smiled warmly at him as she moved closer to him. "I love you." Placing her hands on his chestplates, she gazed up at him.

Bog smiled nervously. "You like it?"

"I love it."

Bog lowered his head, kissing her tentatively. "I love you, Marianne."

He kissed her again, and Marianne moaned into the kiss, pressing herself against Bog. Every time they kissed, her heart raced, her toes curled, and she was always left breathless. She loved Bog dearly, and every moment she spent with him made her the happiest fairy alive.

Breaking away, Bog smiled. "Why don't we eat?" he suggested. Taking her hand, he led her towards the blanket. Marianne sat, watching him happily. He pulled out some fairy cakes that he knew she loved.

"Where did you get those?" Marianne asked, eyeing the cakes hungrily.

"Yer sister was a great help," Bog replied. "She snuck some from your kitchens."

"I'll have to thank her," Marianne murmured. A part of her squealed in delight when Bog commanded her to open her mouth, allowing Bog to feed her a piece of the cake. She moaned as she chewed the airy treat. "Mmmm, so good." She took a piece. "Now, let me feed you."

Bog blushed but opened his mouth so she could feed him a piece. Marianne placed it in his mouth, gasping when his teeth nipped at her fingers. He let out a low growl.

They took turns feeding each other bites of the cake. Marianne couldn't stop laughing when she accidentally smeared some of the cake on Bog's face. He got her back by doing the same to her, only on purpose.

After eating, the two snuggled on the blanket and watched as the sun set. Bog held her carefully, not wanting to accidentally scratch her. She told him time and time again not to worry so much, but he couldn't help it. He loathed the idea of hurting her.

"This is perfect," Marianne murmured, smiling in contentment as she snuggled deeper into Bog's side. "Thank you so much."

"I'm not very good at romance," Bog admitted, "but I'm glad you enjoyed our picnic."

"You're very good at romance," Marianne told him. "You've never disappointed me, Bog. Our first flight through the Dark Forest… You wowed me then, and you've continued to do so. I love you."

Bog smiled at her words. "I love you as well, Marianne. My heart is yours, for as long as you want it."

"I always will," she promised him. She watched the rest of the sunset with him, thinking about how lucky she was to have Bog. While Valentine's Day was great, she knew that every day with him would be full of love. They were meant for each other, and she desperately hoped that she would spend the rest of her life by his side. Nothing in the world would make her happier.


End file.
